Telma's Bar
by THESONICVAMPIRE
Summary: The real reason you keep going back to Telma's Bar


ZELDA: THE BROTHEL

Hyrule Town Square: Telma's Bar.

The suggestive welcoming greeting grin of the proprietor, Telma, is enough to get anybody hard. But what lay beneath the floorboards of her establishment was the killing blow to any hot blooded male.

Within, there lies a series of rooms. All full of waiting females. That is where we go today. We see a man in a green hat and tights, fidgeting nervously. A small black imp stands next to him. She makes a snide remark, but he doesn't hear it. He is focused on one thing. The girl in front of him, rubbing her ample D cup tits.

She pauses for a moment, and beckons him towards the bed. He stumbles after him, and she sinks down to the floor. She pulls of the tunic, with a little help from him, and then rips off his tights. The boys cock is rock hard already, and his size would be impressive, but this girl has to act. She's taken several massive dicks at one time, and she had once been assaulted by King Dodongo's massive seventeen inch long, five inch wide member. That was why she had to act, even when regular customers like Armaghoma, with his eight dicks all at the same time, came around.

She starts to lick around the balls, and cups them gently. She takes a long, slow lick up the shaft, and licks around the head. She then sinks her lips around the first inch, and gives a long, slow suck. He shudders and moans, complimenting her on how good she is. The imp gives a sarcastic moan, but gives a real one a few seconds later, for the girl, while sucking, starts to play with the imp's little clit.

The boy gives a final jerk, then pulls out and blasts a load of cum all over the girls face and tits. She smiles, and runs a finger round the side of her mouth, collecting the bitter substance. She then rubs the remaining load into her massive breasts, and the boy is instantly hard again. The girl offers him her pussy, and he accepts. Sinking to the floor, he gives her lips a slow, teasing lick. The girl shudders, small waves of pleasure flowing through her. She shudders. The boy is the best she's had, but this is his first time.

She gives a slow moan of release, and her juices rocket into the boys waiting mouth. He laps it up like a dog, and it is soon obvious why. The imp pulls out a small black and orange shard, and, almost sensing her intentins, the boy puts his stiff cock into the womans waiting ass.

She shudders, but then stops. Something was happening. Then she began screaming in pain. The cock inside her started to grow rapidly outwaerds, and the width grew at least two inches. When the growth stopped,the cock inside was around eleven inches long, and at least four wide.

She screamed at him to take it out, but, overcome by natural instinct, the wolf started raping her ass senseless. He went like this for an hour, her screaming becoming sobs, her sobs becoming sniffs. The imp laughed, sitting on the girls face and grinding her pussy against her mouth. The imp gave a high pitched scream of a foriegn name, Sant or Zant or something. The girl was in too much pain to care.

The wolf finally gave a howl, pulled out, and stood on the girls chest. Not even thinking, she opened her mouth willingly. The first shot hit her like a professional boxer. The sticky semen coated her face in less than a second, and then the second shot went straight into her eye, blinding her. For the third, and final huge blast, the wolf rammed his cock down her throat so hard, a hole ripped tyhrough the back of her skull, and the leftover cum coated the mattress.

The wolf turned back to a human, and grabbed the imp. He thrust her down, and shoved his cock in her face. She licked up and down, and after a while, she started to suck. She went down and up faster than most humans. She took his entire dick out of her mouth, then gave one last lick, right around the sensative ridge of his helmet.

He erupted, and the next thing she knew, the imp was chocking. She gave a scream that could be heard in the spirit world, and fell down unconcious. The boy stood up, swayed, and then collapsed to the floor, sleeping instantly. His last thought, was that he hadn't even asked the girl her name.


End file.
